rivals_of_aetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Kragg
Kragg is a character who can use his unique blocks to combo and confuse opponents. He is known for his supreme edgeguarding moves and his weight which allows him to survive longer than other characters. Attributes Kragg is a very solid character for new players to learn, as he is very forgiving because he routinely lives to 120-130%, and has moves that do a ton of damage and knockback. This means that new players won't have to hit as many moves to keep up with damage, and their stocks will last longer, meaning they have more time to get damage in and get the kill. Kragg has many moves that are good for walling out the opponent. Down special is especially good at this. Lots of people like to just rush in at the start of a match to attack, so if you start by immediately using it you can shoot them up and get a free 20-30% on them by combing it into nair or fair. This is also an excellent kill confirm as well. His rock is another move that will make opponents think twice before going in for a combo or kill. Forward throw has a lot of range and can wall opponents out if they are going in for an attack. You can then follow up by regrabbing the rock or doing a jab or something that sends the shards in the opponent's direction. Kragg suffers from his lack of approach options. He really only has dash attack and nair as good approaching tools, so while nair and dash attack can net him a lot of damage, he can become very predictable, so if you find yourself getting parried a lot or dash danced, you can mix it up with forward smash and even net an early kill with it. You can also use down special or forward special as mixups with your approach. Once Kragg has been able to approach, after his dash attack he can do the first two hits of jab, and then hitfall the first hit of nair and use this to combo into a lot of his aerials for a lot of damage, however, if the opponent DI's out, it can set up for a tech chase situation. In essence, Kragg's main playstyle is to be very patient, and punish the opponents whiffed attacks, and also to make hard reads with his smashes. He is extremely good at capitalizing off of his parries and combo starters. If his user can master having good DI, he can live to outrageous percents and inversely kill the opponent at very early percents with his many spikes and his forward air. If you are looking for further information on him, you can visit the tsmsb website for a couple of advanced Kragg techniques. Strengths * He is very heavy and hard to kill. * His Up Special combined with Side Special give him a great recovery * Has super armor in his side special, making him invincible to most knockback. * The rock has many uses and can edgeguard opponents safely * Has many follow ups in his dash attack and neutral air. * Rock-less Neutral Special is a great combo move if landed right. * Forward Air is a strong horizontal kill move and a great combo/edgeguarding tool. * Down Air, aerial Down Special, and the falling rock all spike opponents. Weaknesses * A fast faller, making him susceptible to combos. * Other players can destroy his rock to send rock shards flying at him * When his earth pillar is destroyed and he is standing on it, Kragg will enter a helpless state. ** He cannot use his up special again until he touches the ground. * Some of his attacks are very laggy Techniques * Kragg can hit his rock or pillar to extend the time his hitboxes are active. * Hitting the rock while using Side Special lets you jump cancel the move, allowing for intricate recoveries or mind games. * If you hit an opponent onto the Pillar and then use Up Special, the opponent will enter the helpless state. * If your opponent and your rock are both below you, up special will hit your opponent and break your rock at the same time, sending rubble at them which allows you to combo them even further. * His dash combos into his forward tilt or his neutral jabs. Gameplay In-Game Info: "Kragg can pull a rock from the ground with his neutral special. He can attack the rock to shatter it. Kragg curls into a ball with Forward Special. He can take damage but cannot be knocked away. Kragg can use Up Special to summon a pillar of earth beneath his feet, hitting opponents on the way up." Elemental Powers: * ROCK HURL - Kragg can pull a rock out of the ground and hurl it at opponents. After it leaves his hands, the rock becomes a solid piece of stage that either Kragg or other players can break. * DEFENSE BALL - Kragg can curl into a ball and roll toward enemies. Although he can be damaged while in ball form, he cannot be knocked away. * EARTH PILLAR - Kragg can summon a pillar of earth to his feet regardless of where he is. If Kragg is about to fall to his death, this move can quickly turn his situation around. Kragg is a strong, and massive fighter who is able to manipulate the battlefield in multiple ways. His weight and safe pillar recovery make him hard to kill, which makes it good for him to trade out blows as he can endure more than other characters, and usually even hits harder than his opponent. On the ground, he can use a powerful and unique rock projectile, and can initiate a combo from medium range with stalagmites. In the air, he can still hit hard but he loses a lot of his grounded options. Moveset Costume Kragg 1.PNG Kragg 2.PNG Kragg 3.PNG Kragg 4.PNG Kragg 5.PNG Kragg 6.PNG Special Costumes Kragg Summer.PNG|Summer 2017 Costume Kragg Summit.PNG|Smash Summit 2 Promo Costume Kragg Champion.PNG|RCS Champion Promo Costume Kragg Burrito.PNG|Burrito eSports Promo Costume Kragg Abyss.PNG|Abyss Level 10 Costume Kragg Early Access.PNG|Early Access Promo Costume Background Story Kragg is a defender of the colossal Aetherian Forest. Deliberate and loyal, he is one of the infamous Wall Runners who patrol the Rock Wall. From their position atop the Wall, Kragg and his fellow Runners defend both sides of the rock face and the forest below. While normally slow because of their massive bodies, Wall Runners can curl up into balls and traverse the Wall at high speeds. Unlike other Wall Runners, Kragg has the legendary ability to control the earth with his will. When in peril, Kragg can summon the earth to aid him, and he repairs the Wall when it is under siege. -Website Trivia * Neutral special official name is "Rock hurl", side special is "Defense ball", up special is "Earth pillar", and down strong is "Rockquake". * Kragg is the fourth character to be announced, right after Wrastor. He represents the element of earth and he is a rhinoceros beetle. * The rock that is thrown when he uses his neutral special is lovingly named "Dwayne" in reference to Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. * Kragg's taunt does 2% damage * There is also a glitchhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7LHojzGcXDs where, if you do Kragg's neutral special on another Kragg's rock, you can create multiple rocks all at once. This has been patched. __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Characters